1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing vertical semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing non-volatile memory devices including vertical channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the integration density of memory devices a plurality of transistors may be arranged in a vertical direction relative to a substrate. In order to manufacture memory devices with vertically arranged transistors, high aspect ratio holes are formed through multi-stacked layers and thin layers are formed in the holes. However, the thin layers may not be easily formed in the holes with a uniform thickness if the holes are narrow. The reliability of vertical semiconductor devices including vertically stacked transistors with non-uniform thin layers may be low.